


I Saw Papá Kissing Santa Claus

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Also Jess Might Be Pregnant, But The Kind That Actually Happens, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kids are weird, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Poe Dameron, fluff fluff fluff, side note, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Take a wild guess what happens





	

"We gotta tell Daddy." Shara said firmly, keeping her voice soft in case Finn came back. "We gotta, Aiden."

The three of them, Finn, Shara, and Aiden, were building a gingerbread house, figuring they could surprise Poe when he got home from work. Finn had stepped out of the kitchen for a moment with the phone, trying to assure Rey that yes, morning sickness was normal, and that yes, Jess swearing that she would murder Rey for convincing her to do this was normal, too. This was really a perfect opportunity for Shara to come up with a plan of action. After all, it was a pretty pressing issue.

"Huh?" Aiden sighed. His attention had drifted back to the gingerbread house on the counter and Shara handed him the bowl of icing she had been instructed to lick clean, trying to coax him back. When his wide eyes refocused on her she crossed her arms importantly over her chest and tilted her chin up, the way Tía Rey did whenever she was making a point.

"Listen, Aiden. We gotta tell Daddy what I saw."

"Why, Shar?"

"'Cause Papá's not allowed to kiss anybody but Daddy. That's why they got married for. So they don't kiss nobody else."

"Papá and Daddy kisses me." Aiden pointed out, his cheeks pink with frosting. He was perceptive, for a toddler. Shara chewed her lower lip while she pondered his take on the situation, then her stubbornness reasserted itself and she shook her head.

"That's different. Parents are _s'posed_ to kiss their kids. They're not _s'posed_ to kiss Santa Claus." Her explanation seemed to give Aiden pause. He cocked his head and furrowed up his brow, trying to work all this through his two-year-old brain.

"So..." Aiden's face crumpled and his lip trembled as he looked at Shara. "Does Papá not like Daddy now?"

Shara feared that that was the case. After all, why should Papá like him? He was fat and grumpy and it was all because of Daddy. Seemed like reason enough for Papá to go looking for somebody else. 

"That's what we gotta find out, Aiden." she said grimly. "That's what we gotta find out."

 

\--------

 

Shara spent the next day doing a little bit of detective work, Aiden trotting along at her heels while she skulked around the apartment looking for clues. Nothing seemed different, though. Her parents still kissed and giggled and cuddled on the couch when they thought the coast was clear, Daddy nearly hanging off of the edge because of how much space Papá's belly took up. Something must be different, though. Something must explain what she had seen.

Two nights ago Shara and Aiden had crept out of their bedrooms to look at the tree glittering in the dark. Aiden nodded off after ten minutes and Shara dragged him back to bed, but she still wanted to look at the tree. To her surprise, when she came back she was met with two people giggling in the doorway. One was definitely Papá, judging from his bulging belly, but the other guy had a big cottony beard and a bright red suit. His arms were wrapped around Papá, who was trying to kiss him without getting beard in his mouth. 

Shara had cowered against the wall, listening in horror to their low chatter in the dark. The fact that she recognised both voices didn't stop the fear from wriggling in the pit of her stomach. When it became unbearable she ran back to her room as quietly as possible. She spent the whole night hidden under the covers in a cold sweat, watching the streetlights flicker outside and wondering what came next, now that she knew what she did.

And yet, her search for answers was getting them nowhere.

"It doesn't make any _sense_." she complained, flopping down on her bed and scowling at the link chart she had made with her bulletin board and a ball of yarn.

"Now what, Shar?" Aiden asked. She didn't quite know, but she wasn't about to admit it. There had to be something they could do, some way to set things right. But what?

"We gotta..." Shara took a deep breath as what they had to do dawned on her. "We gotta run away, Aiden. We gotta run away to the North Pole and tell Santa that Daddy's married to Papá and that he's not allowed to kiss him because that's Daddy's job."

"How we gonna do that?"

"Buddy did it in that elf movie. How hard can it be? We're just doing it backwards." Shara reasoned. She dumped her books and homework out of her backpack and tossed it onto the bed, determination clear on her face. "C'mon, we gotta pack."

And the two of them set to work doing just that. Nothing but the necessities, like Shara's Legos and a plastic dinosaur with painted nails and a tutu. Their stockpile of advent calendar chocolate was judged to be enough for provisions, as well as the juice packets that Shara had forgotten at the bottom of her lunch bag. Aiden was trying to stuff his big orange and white teddy bear in as well when Finn poked his head into the room, holding a bowl of apple slices and wearing a pretty confused look on his face.

"You going somewhere, baby-girl?" he asked. Aiden went and hid in the small space under Shara's bed, leaving her to break the news on her own. Resolute, she squared her shoulders and pulled Finn down onto one of the striped chairs by the dollhouse. It creaked worryingly under his weight, so he just shrugged and sat crosslegged on the green carpet. "What's up?"

"I gotta tell you somethin' bad." she whispered hoarsely. Instead of looking at her dad she stared at one of the ladybugs stitched into the carpet, tracing its spot with the toe of her sock. "Real bad."  

"Did something happen at school?" Finn wrapped his arms around her and Shara's lips trembled. She really did not want to tell him this. 

"Papá...Papá was kissin' Santa." she sniffled into his chest. "Last night, I saw 'em."

There it was, all out in the open. Shara closed her eyes, so she didn't see the smile that spread across Finn's face. But she did notice when he burst out laughing, nearly falling backwards into the dollhouse with Shara still in his arms. She yelped and squirmed, thrown off by his reaction.

"What're you doing? It's not funny!" Indignant, she tried to squirm out of Finn's arms, but he just held her closer. "You gotta get a divorce and we gotta have two houses and-"

"Shara, that was _me_. I had to dress up as Santa for the station Christmas party. Papá caught me in the doorway when I got back." 

"Huh?" Shara blinked up at Finn, dumbfounded. Now this was a real head scratcher. "That was..."

Sensing that the coast was clear, Aiden scampered out from his hiding spot and hopped into Finn's arms. "Hi-hi."

"Hey, little guy. What were you hiding under there for?" 

"Scared. We get to stay?" Aiden lisped. "We're not goin' to the North Pole?"

"What? No, of course not. No running away. Ever. Got it?"

"Got it." Shara agreed, burrowing into his neck. "So you and Papá still like each other, right?"

"'Course we do. We like each other very much." Finn assured her. He got up and tossed both kids onto the bed, making them shriek with giggles. "Clean up your toys then get ready for dinner, alright? I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay." Shara screwed up her face, still a little bit concerned. "And you're _sure_ Papá and you still like each other."

"One-hundred percent." Finn laughed on his way out the door. In the kitchen Poe was whistling and looking through the cupboards with his belly resting on the counter. Finn came up behind him and rubbed the kink in his shoulder, still laughing a little to himself. 

"Well, someone's in a good mood. What the hell were you doing over there? Sounded like you let loose a pack of hyenas."

"Nothing. Kids are so weird, man." Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and laughed. "You won't believe what Shara came up with."

"Do I wanna know?" Trusting Poe to pick up on his meaning, Finn hummed the first bit of _I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus_ , rocking Poe back and forth as he did. It took a second, then Poe snorted and reached back to run his fingers through Finn's hair. "You're joking."

"I couldn't make this up if I tried. Oh, kicking." Finn rubbed Poe's belly and smiled, feeling the kid squirm. "Hello, in there. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. But I think he's hungry."

"Dinner's in ten minutes..."

"But I'm hungry _now_. And you're not about to argue with the pregnant guy, are you?"

"You're abusing your power, y'know that?" Finn sighed. "There's cookies in the oven."

"Gingerbread?" 

"What else?" Finn nuzzled into Poe's cheek, rubbing against his stubble. "Love you."

"Love you too." Poe craned his neck, trying for a kiss and not getting far. "Fuck, how do we..."

"Hold on, I think..." After some reconfiguration they somehow got Poe up on the counter with Finn between his legs. Poe cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, smiling.

"Good job." he hummed. Finn laughed and ran his fingers through Poe's curls, letting himself relax for the first time in ages. His calves were starting to cramp from standing on his tiptoes for so long, but it was well worth it. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when they heard footsteps pattering down the hall. Before they could disconnect the kids were standing in the doorway, these horrified looks on their faces. Well, this was awkward.

"Oh. Hi, guys." Finn cleared his throat and pulled away while Poe let out a guilty giggle and tried to straighten out his hair. They could play this off, right? "Dinner's not quite ready yet."

"Eww!" Shara shrieked and ran off, Aiden toddling after her and dragging along his teddy bear. "Stop kissing! It's gross!"

"So d'you want me and Papá to be together or what?" Finn called down the hall. The only answer he got was an exaggerated retching noise. Boy, they had sure raised some eloquent children.

**Author's Note:**

> idk man that song's been playing in my head all month long so i wrote something to get it out. It's still in there. I want to die.


End file.
